


the beginning of the end (the fall of a jedi)

by intothenowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Other, Sith Possession, Surrealism, The Dark Side of the Force, dream within a dream, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: Volya's continuing struggle against a Sith Spirit.





	the beginning of the end (the fall of a jedi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/gifts).



> Well, apparently my way of coping after a bad day is writing, and by torturing my favorite (and only) SW OC. Thanks to @Naberiie for the prompt!
> 
> Rated mature for the dark themes throughout.

It was all falling apart. 

 

Volya sank to the ground, choking on a sob. She felt like she was drowning, a wave of emotion slamming against her - it was as though someone had thrust a vibroblade through her heart.

 

Her shoto fell from her hand, clattering to the marble floor as a sob wracked her body. 

The blackouts were getting more and more frequent - as were the nightmares. She couldn't tell, anymore, what was real and what wasn't. Had she murdered two people? Was it a dream? Was it a vision?

 

They all blurred together.

 

Worst of all, no one noticed.

 

_ The war _ , she reminded herself,  _ they're caught up in the war - they've got more important things to worry about. _

 

But the cruel creature hiding away in her head laughed, and whispered back,  _ you're just too afraid to admit the truth; you're nothing to them. They don't care about you. They have better friends, stronger friends. Friends who are not murderers. _

 

“ _ Enough!”  _ Volya hissed, clutching at her head, tears slipping between her fingers. “Please, just  _ stop, stop,  _ **_stop_ ** _.” _

 

“Voy?”

 

She looked up, chest hitching - the voice had sounded familiar, but not clear enough to make out who it was. She’d expected to find one of her friends standing before her, but instead the room was deserted still. 

 

_ See? _

_ No one is coming. _

_ You are alone. _

_ You will always be alone. _

 

Volya roared in anger, and her shoto shot forward to her hand, igniting as her fingers grasped around the handle.

 

“Careful, Volya,” said a voice from behind, two hands sliding up onto her shoulders. “You might kill someone with that.”

 

Volya cried out, whirling around, to find the space behind her empty - illuminated by…

 

She dropped her shoto in horror, the room aglow from a sickening scarlet hue, originating from her blade.

 

_ “No, no, no -” _ she sobbed, stumbling backwards, falling, falling -  _ would she ever land? _ \- until she was rising, heart slamming against her ribcage, screaming out in terror -

 

She was in her bedroom. Alone.

 

All there was in the room was darkness.

 

  
  
  



End file.
